Daybreaker
by Phoenix Charm
Summary: Phoebe Black is 17the war is over.She moved with her very distant Uncle Charlie Swan.there she meets with the famous EdwardCullen whom unknowingly have his destiny entwirled with her.But will he chose his mate Phoebe or his singerBella Before its to late?


**Daybreak**

**Warning**: Strong Bella bashing, though it comes later. OOC Bella. Oh and female Harry. Bit OOC Charlie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter/Twilight. Although I do own a few characters in this particularly story.

**Pairing**: Future Edward/Phoebe, slight Harem/Phoebe and Edward/Bella other parings will not be touched.

**Notes**: Phoebe Black is 17, the war is over. She moved with her very distant Uncle Charlie Swan.

_London Airport 13:49_

The airport was bustling with people either coming home or going home. Some talked animatedly, some cried seeing their love ones after so long, and some was just waiting for the plans to land or fly, and some were relieved to have their feet back on ground. The crowd created an echoing pleasant murmur, with people rushing back and forth.

However a small youthful group, attracted a number of attention, all they managed was a single glance towards the group, before the individual suddenly remembered something urgent.

The small group who looked amusing, consisted of, five persons, two of them whom were redheads and one brunet with tanned complex, and the last one was a golden hair and a very pale complex. They were all waiting for their last two friends to arrive. The redheads which turned out to be sibling were snickering at the people and had no shame in pointing them out.

"oh-OH, Ron look at that man" giggling said Ginny the pretty girl with blue eyes, and heart-shaped face, pointing out a heavy man, with far too tight Hawaii-boxers, showing his round belly.

"Where" said Ron, the tallest of the group, while scanning the crowd. When he finally found him, he looked at him for few moments, before sharing a glance with his sister, they both burst out laughing, together with the golden hair one also known as Luna.

The brown haired, named Neville shook his head at their antic, though you could still see some amusement in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked a slight bossy voice behind them. They turned around the find a small brunet with straight hair and hazel eyes, with her heavy bag on one shoulder and holding the cage of the Satan's spawn, Crookshanks …according to Ron that was.

"Nothing" the siblings answered as they straighten up from their position.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, and smashed her lips together to a thin line; her cheeks were gaining a slight reddish color, becoming darker every second. The rest of team started to sweat and, were praying that she wouldn't make a scene in the public.

And to their astonishment, she burst of laughing, almost falling over with the force of the laugh, before the others joined in.

"Hmm, should I be worried?" a warm voice asked behind Hermione. The group's spirit lifted even higher, than possible, by her sound, and fondly turned to see their last friend. There stood a tall female, with soft black curls, and most beautiful green eyes. She had a whitish skin which many tried to achieve; she had a sort-of fragile look, though most of them knew how strong she was, and tried not to get on her bad side. She had a large black bag, with a picture of a stag and doe sitting underneath a three, on one shoulder and held paper, passport and tickets in her hand.

"So, you're ready to go Phoebe?" asked Luna with dazed eyes, which they all ignored.

"Yup, I've got, mine and Hermione's tickets, so all we have to do is get aboard the plane" said, the female now identified as Phoebe.

The mood dimmed a little bit.

"Well I better get going I need to find a proper place to him" said Hermione in a hoarse voice, and lifted the cat-cage up to prove her point. She gave everybody a bear hug, before taking her boyfriends hand "Ron, walk me to the gate"

Ron nodded with suspiciously glassy eyes.

Neville sighed, and gave Phoebe a hug and promised her to write letters from once they were in Hogwarts, Luna gave a hug that rivaled Hermione's and gave a kiss on her cheek, before they mended in the crowds leaving only Ginny and Isis back.

Rubbing her eyes, Phoebe sighed and looked at Ginny with a smile. It faltered when she saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny" was all she said before taking her in her arms. Ginny broke into a sob, while Isis ran her hand through her hair. It wasn't meant to be a sad, ending. When Ginny got herself under control, she took a deep breath, inhaling the essence that was purely Phoebe. She wrapped her arm around Phoebe middle, and spoke it to the shirt, the word coming out bit muffed.

"You know, I-I've always loved you, from the moment I meet you. I know that is bit c-crazy falling in l-love with a girl, but I-I couldn't help myself. Just when I thought I couldn't love you more than I did, you do something entirely surprising making me fall in love again I-"

"shh… I already know" she said, while grabbing her chin and lifting it up to look at her hopeful gaze. "But, my love to you is different than yours to mine. You're a very beautiful girl Ginny, and you deserve some skirt or bloke who loves you back, instead one that unfortunately doesn't" though Ginny tears were running again, she smiled.

She stood up on her toes and slid her arms around her neck and kissed her. Phoebe was very shocked but gave no resistant, and let her kiss her. They both knew that she needed this to move on. When she finally stepped down, Hermione called her.

"Well I guess this is it" Phoebe said before giving a blushing Ginny a hug, and moved towards the gate.

And Ginny stared at her back, arms around herself not to set of running towards her and kiss her silly, until she would proclaim her love to her. Instead she turned to look one last time, savoring the taste of her lips, and then she ran the opposite direction.

Reaching Hermione and Ron, she smiled. The three of them stood awkwardly in silence before, Ron huffed, and hugged Phoebe as hard as he could, she could feel the tears in her eyes. Even though the others were her friends to, they never came close to the bond the three of them shared. They had been through so much, and yet came out triumphing. They had been inseparable, and yet for the first in seven years, they were choosing their own path, in different direction.

"You better take care of yourself Phoebe Lillian Potter-Black, or else God help me; I will drag you back to England!" he said, looking very stern, "and that goes to you too Hermione Jane Granger!"

Phoebe laughed, with tears running down. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione gave a small oh, and threw herself at both of them. They clench each other, like a lifeline they were about to cut. Some of the people who stood there, smiled. Few feet away, a blond mousy haired teenager, clicked furiously with a camera, while muttering about his beloved black-haired model that was until twin redheaded males bonked their fist on his head1, angrily mumbling what suspiciously sounded like; perverted boy, with camera fetish.

"_Flight nr 2684 has arrived, passengers please aboard" _said a cheerful female voice over the speakers.

"Ah, well that's us" Hermione said "we better get going now"

Ron nodded, and gave a second hug, and whispered goodbyes. Hermione and Phoebe grabbed the handbags and walked down the corridor to their assigned gate. They gave their tickets to a rather stunning male, whom flirted with Phoebe, before they got inside. Once in though, they both couldn't hold their burst of giggles inside, and Hermione shake her head, and muttered with a large grin "only you Phoebs, only you…"

They walked though the economical passengers and middle class cabins two times, before they reached to their first class cabin. They got a bit odd looks, as being the two teenagers in a room full of so called, 'business adults'. Hermione sat down and pulled out a four-thousand page long, book of _airplane theories_. Phoebe stared at the book in horror and fascination, and then she raised a eyebrow and asked, "Woman, do I even want to know?"

Hermione hmm, before she answered "Well I want to be able of fixing things when the plane crashes"

Phoebe placed a hand on her hip where she was standing in disbelieve "why on earth, would you think like that!"

Hermione replayed back ignoring (_never mind, I don't want to know_) "Well with our luck, something like that is bound to happen"

Phoebe seemed to think for a moment, before saying "true" and then took of her thigh long black jacket and sat down beside her. And this time she got looks too, but for an entirely different reason. Absentmindedly Isis twirled a lock with her finger, while taking _Vampire Dairies by L.J Smith_ book one, unaware of the looks she was getting. Hermione was wearing white stockings and knee-long kimono, refusing to wear something reviling, though Ron was more than happy, saying that no one would hit on her, even though she looked very pretty. Phoebe on the other hand was the opposite of Hermione. After spending years of wearing aunt Petunia's unfitting and unflattering clothes, she wanted to show herself. Which explain the, denim hotpants, white button-up shirt that was inch or two above her waist. She had a soft brown west over it, the three last and three front buttons of the shirt were open showing her stomach and a little of her ample chest.

Plugging her earphones on, she turned on the highest volume on her red mini ipod, formed like an apple that had been bitten, _Muse; Undisclosed Desire _blasted out. Humming with the music, she took out the bookmark with _the Salvatore brothers_ on it, she had read on to where, _Elena and her two friends had made a blood oath in the middle of the night in a cemetery, before they ran off in fear of someone following them. _

The next thing Phoebe knew, was that a warm hand shaking her awake. Opening her hazy eyes, she looked at the stewardess, sending a questioning look. The stewardess seeing as she was smile kindly and said that they were about to hand out dinner, so they needed their orders, handing out a menu-card, she walked to the opposite side.

Phoebe yawn and stretched, she dimly noticed that she had a thick blanket to keep the cold out, and her book was laying on the table, in front of her. A small shudder went through her as the cold hit her arm, she open the flap on the window and looked out. It was dark, the stars were out and the skies looked like see through fluffy-eh things.

Hermione sat in Indian style and were already reading the card, too tired to speak Phoebe followed her lead; she took her converse off, before sitting Indian style and placed the blanket all around her body to keep the warm in. she ordered tomato soup with garlic bread and Hermione ordered a small spaghetti and apple juice, before standing up from her seat mumbling something about the toilet.

After they had eaten Hermione had fallen asleep again, she sat there, wide awake cursed her stupidly of forgetting to charge her ipod, as the batteries had run out. She didn't know she had cursed out loud until someone spoke.

"Yah know it's not very polite of a lady to curse" said a thoughtful voice above.

"Know it and love it" she replayed back, and looked up to see the stunning American steward grinning at her. He was 6'1 tall, and had gorgeous blue eyes, and brown hair that kept falling into to his eyes with heavy American accent.

"Now what do I owe the _pleasure_" she almost purred out, crossing her legs. His eyes followed the creamy legs moments, and she grinned. Just a few minutes ago she had taken the blanket off, as she felt bit too warm, and neatly placed it on the table beside her things. He growled softly as not to wake the other passengers, and Phoebe loved every minutes of it. When she saw the hunger in his eyes, she raised one eyebrow, as if challenging him to do it with a minor, he smirked devilishly back at her, saying _you're on_.

He positioned a hand out and said, "why don't we go to the private cabin and talk there?" placing her hand in his she said "I like the sound of that" he tugged her of her seat, holding her hand he walked fast down the corridor. Phoebe allowed herself to smirk, well she was bored, she might as well blow some steam off1. When He closed the door to the cabin and the light came on, she gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, and explained no one used this one, it was mostly to the Celebrities, before her pushed her on the bed and kiss her roughly, and Isis… she loved every minutes of it.

Two hours and two showers later Phoebe came back to her seat, ignoring Hermione's knowing grin. She huffed and winced a little bit, when she sat down on her seat, her damp hair smelling like lovely flowers. They had done it plenty of times before both of them were satisfied; they even did it once in the shower when they were mending to clean up themselves. Matt as she found out his name in second round, was very passionate… not that she minded, no sirs. Hermione who still hadn't lost her grin wriggled her eyebrows. Both of them froze for few minutes then burst out laughing. In between her laughs Phoebe said to her to never to do it again, it was far too creepy, and poor HH Hermione nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

The light above them flickered signaling that they had to put their seatbelts on. Curling her finger with Phoebe, Hermione looked down at her feet.

When they stepped off and waited for Hermione's so called uncle, they both sat in silence, in their own world. Phoebe sighed and leaned her head back, on the chair, were they sat some minutes ago. Gently rubbing away a mild headache, she sighed once more. Looking at Hermione whom had a almost non-existing grimace, she looked at the ceiling. For so many years they had been together, even though it sounded cliché, they had each other's back for better and for worse, so it was a weird feeling not being as one any more, it was like losing invincible appendages. Now they were beginning a new chapter in their life, a clean start from the previously life. They were going to explore a new territory, creating new adventures and this time they were alone. She would alone in forks.

Once both of them had stepped down off the plane Hermione hugged her as hard as she could and promised to call her, and if anything, and she mend anything she needed or just wanted to talk she was here for her, and kept reminding her that she was only few hours away. They saw an elder man waiting for her; Hermione explained that it was her uncle. After another tearful goodbye, she was back on the plane and on her way to Port Angelus…alone.

This time she used her wand to straighten her outfit, as there was no need to give Charlie a heart-attack.

_Port __Angelus__ Airport 14:32_

After and half-an-hour Phoebe was finally checking out, putting her papers in the large back she strolled to the luggage belt to get her belongings. Once she had them all, she walked out and waited for Charlie to come and pick her up. She didn't have to wait at long, the moment she stepped out in the cold weather she was pulled into bone-crushing hug. She laughed a little at the 'hello'.

"Phoebe it so nice to see you again" said a smiling voice.

Once she was sat down, she turned to look at her distant uncle. He was tall, wearing his off-duty police uniform. Surprisingly he had tanned for someone who lived in Forks, kind brown eyes, dark brown hair that had few grey hair, with matching beard. She couldn't help but to smile pleasantly back. She had to confess he was nothing like what she had expected. She knew she was being childish, but she had expected something like a cross between un- Vernon and professor McGonagall, abusive and stern.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" she said softly, her smile never leaving her face.

Charlie Swan was prideful man. From the moment he learned to walk, to the day he married Renee Higginbotham. He always took pride in that he had balance his work and wife, deviated his time fairly, that left nothing to complain. So when his wife told him that they were to expect a little baby girl, he had blissfully and joyfully and with slightest glee waited nine month to his and Renee's creation being born. So when Isabella Marie Swan had been delivered, he had felt proud and a warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't describe. The next four years of his life were like a living fairytale, but like every tale it had its ending whether good or bad.

It seemed the more Isabella or Bella he had taken to call her fondly, grew up, the more trouble came in paradise. Charlie and Renee constantly fought. It started with little things, don't drink milk from the bottle, to bigger stuff, like one time Renee accused him of having an affair with someone from work. That had been too much for both of them; and when Renee found an excuse for not staying; Charlie did nothing to stop her from leaving. His pride was far too hurt and ashamed that he couldn't hold his family together, and allowed himself not to show anything on his face. So when Renee left with little Bella, the house was like a ghost of its former house.

Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and their family were the one to support him. So when his very distant cousin James Potter, along with his wife Lilly and little Phoebe, came to his life, it was like a revelation in his miserable life. So spending time with them, and Phoebe, he could have been happier, and Phoebe much to the amusement of her parents adored _uc'le Shjali_ very much. When the potters left to go back to England, he finally stopped denying. Even though years after the break-up, he swallowed his pride and admitted to himself that he was lonely.

So imagine to his surprise when he got a letter from Phoebe, saying that she wanted to come and live with him, two days after his own daughter had written to him. He had been more than happy to have Bella and her, and brought back a little of the Charlie he was before. Knowing that his daughter and his 'niece' were coming to live with him, he finally moved over Renee, and sold the old house and brought one that was a little closer to the woods. With the help from his best mates Billy and Harry they furnished the house or more like Harry's wife with few of her friends did the work, while the three of them argued.

And now in front of him stood once a little girl with curls and lose teeth, now stood a beautiful young woman, a lovely cross between her parents. The longs soft black curls and large green eyes… Lily's eyes, but everything else was James and traits of her own. It gave her a fragile look. And once again he felt the warm fuzzy and proud feeling return and this time with strong protectiveness, which he welcomed with open arms. When she smiled her dimples showed, Charlie felt like the very parent he was supposed to be with Bella.

Taking her in his arms once more, he said in a content voice "Welcome Home" though whether it was for Phoebe or him, he couldn't figure it out nor did he care.

"Come on, let's get you home" he said grinning.

Phoebe grinned back nodding, and wondered that kind of Idiot she was, for thinking the worst scenarios. Charlie took her bags and put them in the trunk back of the police car, Isis winced mentally; oh seriously there was nothing more that slowed traffic than a police car. Sitting in the shot gun, she asked Charlie all kinds of question she could, while they were on their way to Forks. She knew that she was babbling, but Charlie on the other hand was more content to leave the conversation to her. Once they were in comfortable silence, she looked out the window, and suddenly felt like Alice in wonderland. It felt like she had fallen into a rabbit hole; a GREEN one, but a hole nether less.

Almost reaching the house, Charlie cleared his throat, and she looked at him. "I just want so say, that I have bought a home coming gift"

Phoebe smile brighten the atmosphere in the car, "really, what year is it?"

Charlie became a little self-conscious, and rubbed his nape with one hand, while he was thinking of a kinder way to tell her the year. "Char-Lie I'm waiting" she said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Well, it's a late 1960" he blurted out. The silence inside the car was nearly deafening, Charlie cursed himself for his own stupid-

"No way, that's AWESOME!" Phoebe said on the edge of squealing, she was more than relieved, that he didn't buy her a expensive one, because then she would stick out like a sore thumb, which she had enough of in W.W.

The moment she stepped out of the car, she gasped in wonder. There in front of her stood a small two store Victorian house, painted in soft green and brown, it had three porches, one in front, one in the second store and the last one behind. It had crescent windows in front and one the second store window. A red chimney, and a little tower, the house was a tiniest a skewed, but she loved it, it blended in with the woods. And then she saw the car.

Standing there was a black; with silver lines sleek 67 Chevy impala. She stared at it, before running to Charlie, and hugged him as hard she could, while almost shrieking.

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE, ITS FREAKING _AWE_SOME!" she squealed with glee in her voice. And poor Charlie was more than astonished, though he would rather die to admit that he was feeling somewhat smug, heh… and Billy though that she wouldn't appreciate a so called '_dude'_ car. Getting off Charlie she circled the car, it was in good condition she had to admit. The slide-back roof was working, though there was no way she would take it down in a town like this, where it constantly pouring in. The seat inside were soft leather, and had a warmer buttons to when it got cold. The car's back boot was large and had even a hidden room that nobody knew but she only saw with her trained eyes, the hidden space was big enough to hide her 'witch trunk'. Grinning she nodded to herself, it defiantly got her approval. Charlie led her inside while shaking his head, amused. They went from the living room the stairs; there was a small inside balcony that had the view over the living room. From there they saw four rooms, but went straight for the last one.

The room was a perfect size for her, the walls were painted brown, and the fluffy rug beneath her was a soft and blue colored. The bed was brown, and had silk brown and blue sheets and pillows in different nuance. Above the bed, were the four frames hanging, going a little bit closer she realized that they were empty, oh they would be perfect. Beside the bed were there darker brown dressers, one of them had a vase with a mix, roses and orchid. On the left side in the other corner, stood a brown with baby blue stripes closet, that was big enough to fit whole two persons inside. Bookshelves where on the other side, with a desk underneath it. And there almost beside the bed, was a large apple formed window, that opened outside, once you crawled out the window, there was a small balcony, enough for two people to lie down, there if they sat Indian style, Phoebe already got some interesting ideas for that. Once she was inside again she saw that above the frames, a dark brown text, in big bold letters was written on the walls. DREAM.

Smiling softly at the words, she turned around and hugged Charlie, and whispered an equally soft _thank you_. Charlie just grunted, and patted her on her back, before leaving her to unpack. Taking a look around the room once more, she sighed in bliss. Now she just hoped that the rest of time in Forks, would go in smoothly. But even she should have known not to let her guards down, foolish of her to forget that she was Phoebe Alexis Potter, the witch that trouble always followed.

'Finally' Phoebe thought while giving her room a sweep of her eyes. Now it looked homier than the professional and rather cold room. The frames had been sat black and white pictures in, the first frame was of her parents, from their chest and upwards. The next picture gave an automatic fond smile; it was a picture of her and Sirius. Her head was under Sirius's chin, and they both looked into the distant like they knew something you didn't even though you burned to know. Sirius looked rather young in this one, he cut his hair short so it nearly touched his shoulders, and the smile on his face lost him a couple more years. The third one was a group shot, taken on Halloween, in front of the great hall. There was two demons (the twins) hugging each other, one angel (Luna), captured two zombies (Ron & Ginny), and one muggle witch (Hermione) that held her wand threatening towards a crazy lab-professor (Neville) and last but not least a half-gipsy half-princess had her arm thrown out in front while the others were behind, (is Phoebe, think of Tamina from the prince of Persia when she's wearing the golden/pink outfit). The last one contained was empty, but hopefully would it not be by the end of the year.

The bookshelves that were lines up the wall were fully taken 'cept for a single one in the middle. She left that for the one she would use in school books or other book she may find interest in, in Forks. The rest of them were mixed, have both muggle _and_ wizard books. Although her magic books were disguised, to regular books, even if somebody opened the books they would find different text matching the titles name, meaning to muggle it was a ordinary book, but to supernatural people it was a spell book and so on. It was a rather hard work of rune work she had carved into each and everyone but she was more than satisfied with the result.

The closet was filled up, and on her desk were her faithful laptop her stereo beside it. On the other side she hung a mirror that showed the bed, and underneath it was a small shelve with her jewelries, perfumes and make-up.

Sweeping up the room once more she nodded quietly to herself before falling gracefully on the bed. Closing her eyes in drowsiness she happily embraced the darkness.

**A/N**: Here you are guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed it, I… must admit I had bit harder time writing this one, as I had to interact her with male(s), and STILL not making her come off as erh, slutty (grimace). Phoebe is based on a real close person of mind, whom (bless her soul) had agreed to be my muse. Oh by the way I hope you like the bit OOC Charlie, and her room (I described my own room, embarrassing I know) I'm random I know it! LoL

ANYWAY the next Chapter will be about: from supernatural to normal


End file.
